


a thasmin fic

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a short thirteen/yaz fic (:
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	a thasmin fic

the doctor takes yaz and tosses her in the trash

end.

**Author's Note:**

> yaz is a bitch


End file.
